All started from her
by Rie Mizuki
Summary: My first fic in Beauty pop. A new girl had appeared into Kiri's and the other's life. That girl totally turned their life upside down, especially for one of them. Read and Review please.
1. Can't say a word

This is my second fic. But, I'm still got my bad habit. It was too long (T.T). Sorry if you became boring after you read this. If you please, review this fic and point where is the error from my stupid habit.

I don't own Beauty Pop. It just too great for me to read it.

* * *

"No, no."

That word had been irritating Kiri since the morning she started working. Almost for 5 hours she dealt with this bothersome guest she ever got in her entire life. This customer was very constituent and yammered every time she started to cut her hair. No wonder Kiri lost her patience, but somehow she could manage it.

The silver haired girl looking at the result and no smiled of satisfied crafted on her small lips. "You should have cut it more neatly," said the girl complaining. "It's still longer 1 mm on my right side."

Kiri startled. Although this girl was so noisy and fussy, her sight and taste of haircut acquired a respect. For such a normal costumer, she never had served someone like this before. She's full of complaining, yet her words ring true that she lacked of seriousness for taking her beautician work. She watched the flustered girl who checked all her hair valuable points and looked more depressed than before.

"Kiri," she sighed at last in defeat tone. "This won't do either."

The beautician slapped her forehead tiredly. It's like a year for her just to transform her appearance like she wanted. Now after she got through all the hellish effort to make it true, she complained that it just not fit at all. _Arrghh!! What is this girl want anyway?_

"Hoo…Kiri. You've cut her hair today?"

Their attentions were driven to the bandana man called Seiji Koshiba, the owner of that small saloon. He could see that Kiri already got pissed off by his customer attitude. But, opposite from Kiri, the other girl seemed delight to see the man.

"Ah, Seiji-san. How have you been?" asked the girl politely.

_She knew my old man?_ Kiri questioned that to herself. Before she got the answer, Seiji already reached them and took some of her new haircut.

"Hmm…," He considered it sometime and looked at it seriously. "This has been cut very well, but yeah, it lost its loveliness." He checked the other side as well. "Longer than the other side. In here too a bit sloppy. But, glean from it, everything seemed fit. Nah, you still don't like it, do you?"

"Yes I am," said the girl honestly. She examined it one more time then sighed to force herself face the reality. "But, this is enough. I really appreciate it, Kiri-chan."

_At last_, Kiri shouted in joy on her mind. It was a hell if she forced to modify that looking again. That girl was so difficult to confront…

Not because she was ugly, but she just too flawlessly beautiful to be added a little magic for it.

"No, it's not enough," said Seiji took his own scissors and twirled it on his hands. "It would be a shame if the damage hadn't been repaired. Let me fix some of it, alright?"

Again, Kiri astounded. For the very first time, Seiji used his special technique into a mere customer. It was a wizard cut… No, just slightly a bit different from that. Those silver hairs fell beautifully before her very eyes in a rapid speed. Kiri watched him without commented anything. She was just too agape from those magnificent moves which his father never teach her before.

Then, everything finished. For ordinary people, there's no change at all with the cut that Kiri has done before. It stills a great artwork without any adding with her new layer shaggy hair. The girl checked her hair again and surprisingly, she gave her widest smile.

"Olala, I love this," said her pleased and waved her hair after it has been reformed. "You've cut it nicely. This is perfect. Thanks, Mister Koshiba-san!"

While she was contented with her new hairdo, Kiri tried to find her error and the differences between his hairstyling and hers. And what she found was beyond her approximation. Although her silver natural hair was ample, it has a very troublesome problem with its flimsiness. She realized now and knew that Seiji just took the last part to furnish her hair into a good shape. Now, her hair looked more elegant and appeared to be prettier than before.

"Alright, everything is set. You're the best, Koshiba-san! Now I could get to see him right away!" said the girl stood up full of enthusiasm and gave the payment for that '5 hours for nothing' to Seiji's hands then ran out from the shop. Before she's gone, she turned her head to Kiri. "Next time, I want my hair cut by you. So, try to learn more. Okay?"

Bam!

Kiri sighed as if her ten thousands burden has been lifted up, and then looked annoyingly to his old man who grinned to see her dismissal.

"That Misha is really something," said Seiji seemed interested as though he got his new prey. He turned his head to Kiri, and asked. "You seemed quite this entire day. Don't you have something to say?"

"…No," That girl seemed hesitating. "Nothing at all."

That man smiled. Although she didn't tell him the truth, he always could scan her mind. Then, he poked Kiri's hat and walked to the kitchen. "Hear her. You need more practice. That girl isn't ordinary at all. If you meet her again, I don't think that your capability this time is appropriate to give someone like her 'another magic'."

_Very funny, old man_. Kiri frowned with those admonish advice from someone like Seiji. It seemed Misha start to become troublesome for her. But, she started too anxious about her. Why her skill couldn't manage to form her hair as always she done with other people? Or maybe because of something else? Suddenly she thought about Narumi. If he even couldn't do the same too like Seiji do, then, she really worth out to be her one 'favorite' customer. Today, she couldn't say anything to comment this today occasion.

**Next, Narumi got his turn to meet Misha's hair. What is her problem anyway by taking everybody into a her chaos? Read next. **


	2. Burn Up!

My second chapter. It's still a prologue from my story. Sorry if this was a boring story...T.T

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT!! JUST FREAKIN' SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!"

Narumi looked worn out. His breaths were running fast, as fast as his heart beat. All of his hairstyling tools were scattered everywhere. Almost 3 hours he combated just to put a single hairpin on her hair. This was the fifth time in a row she asked him in this week. He already reached his limit to control his patience. This girl really wasted his time and energy. She complained so many things every time he moved and it was really infuriating. But, he couldn't resist because everything that she said was right and she reprimanded him precisely if he missed a single detail point. Ochiai already gave up and chose to give it the rest to Narumi which made the young man got burned up and exploded in a harsh way.

"B-But, I just asked you to help me put my hairpin. It's not a difficult request, right?" squeaked the girl in fear.

Narumi exhaled as if he won't get any fresh air to breath for the next second. "Honestly, Misha. You're looking GOOD enough without that BLASTED hairpin or whatever you want me to put it on your hair. It already cut well and it DOES suffice you."

"Is it?" she played with her hair and looking it unconfidently. "I-I thought I need to give my hair some pin curl or bouffant…"

Narumi shook his head. "You'll ruin it. You knew it more than me that it would wreck your hair. Stood it up! Your hairstyle is more than enough."

"Narumi is right, Misha," said Ochiai turned his back from typing his own laptop. "You've got all the things that all the girls wanted to have. Naturally, you're already gorgeous before you came to us. What is your intention that makes you chase more beauty and not satisfied with all you have now?"

"Well," she played with her fingers, looked uncertain what to answer. "There's something I want to…achieve..."

"What? A model prize? Bah! You've got tons of that!! I knew you for a long time and I don't think you would do that for such a petty reason," said Narumi sarcastically.

"No…it's something…more than that…"

"More than what?" asked Ochi.

"Excuse me!"

Their diverted their eyes to the opened door of that SP room. When they see who come to their peaceful sanctuary, they knew that this messed trouble would become doubled.

"Ah, Koshiba-kouhai…"

"YOU!! PUFFY HEAD!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Oh, it's Naru-naru."

"OF COURSE IT'S ME!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STEPPED ON THIS PLACE WITHOUT ASKING MY PERMISSION??"

"I already said 'Excuse me' before. It's just you who didn't listen."

"Arghh…"

"Well, despite of that," she walked through the fumed Narumi and tried to find something. "Did anyone here see a text book?"

"Text book?" replied Ochi.

"Whose text book?" asked Narumi.

"Mine."

Both Narumi and Ochi were looking each other confusedly. As they had seen since this morning, there's no book laid in their SP room. But, Kiri still want to find it by herself. When she was searching, she unintentionally stared Misha and examined her very closely.

"You…," she stood up in front of her. "That bothersome girl…"

This was gave them both a grave shock. Kiri wasn't a type of person who remember people so easily although she had met them a lot of times before. And for this case, they never knew that her tone to the girl she admired before would become like this. Suddenly the air pressure became tense and they could feel how terrible Kiri's wrath was.

"Why are you here?" asked Kiri still irritated from before to the scared girl.

"Err… Must I suppose not to be here?"

"YES!!"

Three of them answered in unison. It was clear that her presence had caused so much pain to give them headache. What is she wanted anyway by busting through all of them and done all those fuss things that unnecessary to do? Now they looking at her dangerously, waiting her to spit it out. Her behavior was very peculiar yet aching for their butts.

"Now, time to solve the entire problem. You did feel the same, right, Puffy Head?" asked Narumi with Kiri nodded as the answer.

"We won't get anywhere if you don't explain to us what your problem is, nor you or us. Maybe by telling the truth, we could help you and clear all of these crazy things once for all," said Ochi already got enough for this mess.

"Uh, well…"

The pretty girl seemed hesitated to tell them or not. No one could tell what's on her blockheaded mind. She looked like embarrassed to admit her reason in front of them and made Narumi kept wondering why she hid it all in front of him, her childhood friend?

But, what Kiri concerning was _something must have happened after she met the person she wanted him to see her with new hair last week._

Her scared eyes met with Kiri's who was so flat yet threatening. After a second of considering, she decided to open her mouth.

"It…It was because…"

"Naru-naru! Ochi-kun! Let's go to the Newest Restaurant in Ginza today! The girls from 2-A said that the steak was very delicious."

That happy shout snapped them back again to the door again. But, this time Misha who was freaking out. She knew the voice so much and more than it, she didn't want to hear it.

"Jezz…Kei. Everything that you're talking just eats, eats and eats. Could think anything except that?" reprimanded Narumi in a lazy tone.

"Uhmmm," he scratched his head dumbly. At the first glance he looked like a fool who late to think late to talk. But, Kiri's eyes caught him to look other way in a serious thought. And as like a professional actor, he set his dummy face again unto his friends. "But, I'm hungry. I really wanted to chew some file mignon. It would be nice."

He smiled straightforwardly made both Narumi and Ochiai exhaled a deep breath. Then, the blond tall guy looked at his back and unexpectedly saw that the 'cursed girl' already gone.

"Hey, where is she?" asked Narumi made Ochi turned his back to and searching for her disappearing.

Kiri preferred to stay in her place as if she knew everything would turn up like this. She glanced to Kei who ate his lollipop as usual. The strange thing was Kei's face seemed hid something from them as though he knew everything that happened from the start. Well, yeah. He was the source of the whole problem since _that_ time. A problem that they never thought would occurred to be like this…

**What had happened in the past anyway which made Misha became like that? Hold on...next chapter... R&R please...**


	3. First Meeting

This is the next chapie, a prologue when all the ruckus begun. (Thanks for ami-chan - the frenchie, I really don't have a time to repair my story. Sorry T.T).

* * *

_One day…_

"GET OUT FROM HERE YOU MUSSY HEAD!! YOU RUINED MY DAY ALREADY!"

That kind of shout was a normal greeting from Narumi to Kiri every time she went to SP room. That blond guy really despised her presence in every place he met her. But, as always, Kiri just ignored the ill tempered boy with a yawn or said "So noisy" then walked away. It usually succeeds to make Narumi burned in angry and shouted even louder.

"DON'T JUST IGNORE ME LIKE THAT!! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!"

"Oh, do you call me, Naru-Naru?"

"YOU—**PUFFY HEAD!!**"

That shout was the loudest. The girl who walked passed the room almost had a heart attack after heard the sound. Everyone in the room was silenced and gaping at Narumi. Kei stopped in the middle way chewing his snacks and Ochiai jerked his head astonished to him. Kiri covered her ears calmly as nothing had happened while the others concerned the opposites. Narumi looked at his surroundings flustered as if he had done some mistakes.

"Naru-Naru, you're so loud." -Kei-

"Oh, _me_ ear! It's buzzed! It's your fault, demon!!" -Iori-

"Woah! S-Sorry!" -Seki-

"Eekk!! Ki-Kiri, h-help…" -Kanako-

"Narumi-senpai is mad! He's a monster!!" -Komatsu-

Narumi was frozen in his place after hearing those blaming words towards him. It didn't take a long time to make him fumed. The situation got worst after Kiri yawned as a response and said those three deadly words.

"You're so noisy."

"WHAATTT!! IT'S WAS **YOU** WHO STARTED—"

"Narumi." He heard Ochiai called him. When he turned his head, he saw his friend annoyed face. "Shut up!"

The young man gritted his teeth, defeated. He never could win against Ochiai if he had warned him to cover Kiri. The girl who passed the SP room still stayed in her place and looked curious with what's inside the door. Kei himself continued to grab another snack and gobbled it up while leaning on the door. The situation had been messed up lately, but he didn't bother with it. More chaos they made, more fun he expected. He even didn't realize that the girl had appeared and tried to eavesdropping them behind the door. When she heard the name 'Narumi' clearly from the inside, her eyes got widen and without another think, she opened the door.

BRAK!!

"Uwahh!!'

"Narumi!"

Nah, you couldn't say she 'opened' the door quietly, but she almost bashed it in full power. Kei was pushed harshly and met to hit the wall in a rapid speed. Their attentions in that room were diverted to the new comer. They blinked by her sudden rushed appearance. When Narumi recognized her chocker, he knew who the person he faced now.

"Ah, I've been searching for you everywhere," said the girl gladly.

"I'm sorry. But, unauthorized people couldn't come into this place without my permission," asked Ochi took the lead.

"Come on, let her go this time, Kazuhiko," said Narumi folded his hands up. "This girl's problem is with me. I'll take care of her."

Such a rare utterance that would come out from Narumi's mouth. Ochi stared at him curiously, tried to scan what's on his mind. "Do you know this girl?"

"Hmph! How I'm supposed to forget her?" said Narumi contemptuously. "Right, Misha?"

"Woah!! Narumi still remember me!!" said the girl danced in joy.

Kiri silently observed her from bottom up. Her shoes were cute white sneakers combined with blue sky socks which matched with her childish personality. The sailor uniform outfit also suited her well and looked so cute for her tiny proportional body. Her face was flawlessly beautiful so she didn't need any make up for it. The finest thing she had was her silver hair. By just looking how her hair stroke by the pleasant wind through her, Kiri could judge how smooth, silky and shiny her hair was. _She really treated her hair properly_. In addition, her hair was cut very neat and magnificently.

She had everything that every woman in this world wants for…

"Oh, anyway," she broke her smile which driven the boys and Kanako to stare at her (except Narumi, of course). "Where is he?"

"He? Who?"

"Of course _him_!" said her tried to find something confusedly. "Doesn't he with you? He usually goes around near you, eats snacks or something. Why I don't see him now…?"

"Oh…yeah."

Without saying any further, they knew who she was talking about. They looked at the door and saw the forgotten Kei was struggling to get out from his tight squeeze.

"H-Help…"

"Oh!" The girl, Misha turned her head and found the poor Kei. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you." She ran to his side and helped him to get out from the blasted door. "Are you alright?"

"My…That's hurt…," he moaned and rubbed his sore back. Then, he looked at his smashed snacks. "My-My chocolate! No…It's crumbled…"

"My…apologize. I'll change with the new one. I really didn't know if you're standing back there…"

"I'm not standing! I'm sitting at here and eat my—"

The remained words were flying away when Kei saw who the person in front of him was now. Misha too amazed when she knew who he was. It took a long pause for them to make out what the hell was going on here.

"AAAAHHHH!!"

"Urgh!! You two—DON'T SHOUT IN HERE!!"

"My, so noisy…"

* * *

**Why they are shouting each other? What happened with those two? Next chapter... **

Please R&R!!


	4. No chocolate please!

**At last, I'm back. Sorry for the super duper ultra LAME and LATE update. I'm really sorry. I must finish my university application this month. This is my first time in the university, you know? I'm really sorry for Kuro-Kihaku san. You must be waiting this for a long time. Now, here's the next! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So, this is your _friend_, Narumi?"

Ochi was staring to the two teenagers who were running through all corridors since morning. That silver haired girl dragged Kiri all over the places, made the others followed them as well, minus Seki there. Kanako and Komatsu introduced every place they passed in that school while Iori busy to spread his charm toward the girl. He seemed curious too because his aromatherapy and his charming attitude didn't affect the girl a bit. She just replied it with smile and it was more amazing that Seki has. No wonder if the boys and girls she passed, amazed by her beautiful appearance at first sight.

She's just too cute and adorable.

"Hell, yeah," answered Narumi with a straight face. "Kazuhiko, why must we tail them anyway? Don't we have another errand to do?"

"Well, today is special. Since she was transferred and I didn't know much about her, it worth if we investigated about her for a while. By the way, why don't you show some respect as a greeting for your _friend_ there?"

"What?! You wanted me show the school around for her!? You're joking! I don't want to be dragged by that noisy brat away!!"

Ochi sighed. Narumi was always rude to the girls he met. Then, he diverted his eyes to other side and remembered there was Kei beside him.

_Weird_. Usually, Kei wasn't as quiet as this. He looked so well mannered and not blabbing as he used to do. He didn't throw a prank towards both of them and it was an incredible development from him. The oddest thing from him was there's no chocolate or snacks in his hands to gobble up with. His wide smile crafted at his innocent face and he seemed…satisfied! Ochi frowned. _This is really weird_.

"Ummm, Kei," said Ochi as he clearing his throat. "From yesterday occasion, it seemed that you had known her. Could you please tell me everything you know?"

But, Kei didn't answer. He walked still and his smile didn't fade from his face. It seemed that the pineapple boy didn't heard what his friend had asked.

"Kei!"

"Oh, sorry!" The short boy snapped out from his daydreaming. "What is it, Oosuchin? Did you say something?"

_Damn you little moron!_

"Hahh…You're really helpless, Kei." Narumi sighed. "Why don't you ask me, Kazu? I tell you if you wanted to know."

"She is a model in England since 13 years old and had won many prizes. As long as I can remember, she lived with her noisy older sister and owned a bakery shop. Well, it was 10 years ago. I don't know if she had changed now and she does."

Ochi raised his eyebrows. "You seemed knew her much, Narumi. Is she your special friend or something?"

"Special friend...hmmm," Narumi considered it for a while. "Well, maybe you could say that."

Now the situation getting ugly. Even Narumi didn't deny if he had some close link with a girl. It was a miracle! His sister, Chisami, never treated so kindly like this. Again, he tried to find Kei wanted to ask something to him. But, he has gone already and now stood beside Misha in front of them.

They seemed have a good time to chat happily. Too happy to be exact.

At last that girl let Kiri go from suffocating. Both Narumi and Ochi sighed, as if they were there just to see the mushroom girl saved from the demon's hands. But, the worst thing isn't over yet. Suddenly, Kiri was flung unto Narumi and ended on his half hug.

A second later,—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

That long shout was enough to rupture everybody eardrum in that place. Unconsciously, he shoved Kiri to Ochi and the boy seemed unprepared to retrieve the counter. She landed with a small bump and said, "Sorry," which made the glasses boy frozen in his place. The others blinked, watching that accident without any intention to help.

"MISHAAAA!!"

"Wha-what?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE, YOU STUPID MUSCLE BRAIN?!"

"Eh? Sorry."

"DO YOU THINK BY SAYING SORRY," he started to scratch his hives. "IT'LL BE OVER?!"

"Enough, Naru-naru. She had said sorry. You don't think asking her to scratch your back or something that has hives, right?"

Everyone snapped out when heard Kei's voice talking all those words. Something wasn't quite right. They exchanged their look to each other and found out they had the same thinking. _Kei are really weird_.

"It's alright, Kei-kun," said Misha smiled nicely. "Shougo always like that, right? Just thinking he's a crazy dog who loves to bark noisily."

"YOU—#!!"

That's it. They started battle mouth again. Kazu could only clap his head while Kiri looked indifferent. While Kiri saw Taro began to explain his theory to Kanako, she accidentally saw Kei. That boy seemed cheerful as usual, but his eyes didn't. Realizing that, she frowned.

"Excuse me, my fellow friends," said Iori suddenly appeared between them. "Can _me_ ask some question about our new Principessa here?"

"Principessa?"

"It means Princess in Italian language," explained Ochiai to Kiri. "What is it?"

Iori looked uneasy. "She's beautiful indeed. But, who is she anyway? How could she ignore such a beautiful figure _me _here? She does have some nerve!"

"Oh, you really want to know about me?"

That sudden appearance almost gave Iori a heart attack. She had taken down Narumi fast who now cursed her name in the corner. She smiled innocently to Ochiai and Kiri. "Let me tell you then, Alix's boy. Your height is 180 cm, foot 27.5, and blood type AB. Your class is in 3-A with both of them too. You're S.P president at this period after you wipe out Narumi from that place. Oh yeah! I heard you want to be the president of the body council. What a nice move! Maybe it would more effective than bought some Maxi mam snacks for someone since you forced her to come in your organization."

Ochi was frozen in his place again. This time he really shocked with what he heard. She knew about him more than he had expected. No. She knew it all more than he could investigate about her identity. Honestly, she's scary.

"And a part about you?" asked Kiri nonchalant.

"Just an ordinary girl," replied her nicely. "Don't you think so, Seiji-san's only daughter?"

That was unexpected. How could she get that information although she didn't know them before? She glanced to Iori who looked frightened to death and chose to take the fastest way, Ran. Kiri seemed didn't affect with that kind of shock, but she did know that she must hold her tough carefully toward the girl. Ochi did the same and felt unsecured with this kind of situation.

He mustn't underestimate this girl.

Misha now ran to Taro and Kanako who had a serious chat just to startle them. As a result, they shouted together in a great number of decibels, worsen that Narumi did. And it got worst when Narumi 'joined' in to silence them, while Kei and Misha laughing off at their behavior. But, Ochi didn't join the pleasure with them and still busy to analyze the girl.

"She's so annoying."

He startled. He really didn't have any idea why the girl beside her could say something like that. From her eyes, it seemed that she already pissed off with that girl attitude, with unknown reason though.

But, when he diverted his eyes, he saw both Narumi and the girl head on closely while battling mouth with each other. It was too close anyway and Kiri did see it too.

No one gave a comment. They seemed didn't realize either. While Kanako and Taro tried to separate them both, the only thing left that they had to see was—

"Kei-san! Here's your chocolate!!"

And they startled because of the Kei's fan girls voices, shouting his name while offering the snacks and chocolates. But, he didn't answer. Nope. He didn't hear it after all. He was too busy looking at the foolish quarreling right now.

But, how the expression on his face did frown both of them and made them exchanged look.

_What is happening anyway??_

* * *

**First of all, sorry to be reallr BORING. I made this half dead half alive, so, just wait for the next! Read and Review, please! :)**


	5. Another Surprise

**At last!! After a long way of sickness I must paid for my college, now I got the time again to update this story. Yay! ^^. Enjoy, everybody!**

**

* * *

  
**

And she wasn't an _ordinary _person like they have thought.

"No, no. This won't do," said Misha when examined a wig which Narumi had cut for his practice. "So messy, the bang is too long…"

She commented everything about that hairdo and most of it was critiques. The S.P members could only looked at her fetched the wig's hair unsatisfied, complained every point on the hairs that she felt wrong and snorted impatiently if she met some mess. Honestly, Narumi's anger was driven a step by step when each word of her was flying unto his masterpiece, but, he did nothing. For once, Kiri snapped out when seeing the 'Block headed Genius' was taking the entire 'compliments' calmly from that girl. She looked at his work. Well, not too messy, but it neat enough for a person on his level. How could that girl give some commentary with that kind of detail things? Is she just bragging out nonsense?

"This end is a bit crumpled—"

"Then, I hope you don't mind if I repair that for you, so you stop blabbing out noisily," said Kiri while whirling her scissors, took it out from her pocket. "Excuse me."

Now all the eyes were looking at her. Narumi seemed astonished to the girl, not because her willingness to defend him, but he admired her courage to challenge the little girl in front of him. Ochi didn't talk much anyway and watched her calmly cut the wig beside Kei who did the same. Taro and Kanako exchanged their looks, trying to figure what's happened to Kiri. But, she didn't bother with them and still cutting as fast and neat as she could. Misha just looked how she worked and waited her to finish.

"Fiuhh…." At last, she finished.

Misha looked at the wig which became shorter now and got a new feature in her hairdo. Everyone thought she won't complain with the magical cut she had given now. But, the main problem was she didn't smile.

"2 mm. It's too long 2 mm at the left side."

Kiri startled. This girl…she could see that kind of difference in a single glance? It didn't shock her with that kind of critique, because she had heard it over and over from her father. But, hearing it from other people than that old lousy coot? That's a miracle!

This girl wasn't a normal person. What kind of person is she anyway?

"And this kind of layer…. You should be careful next time, Kiri. It has a thin hair. If you layered it like this, the scalp will be visible. It won't be good for the hair's health, although the people will be very beautiful with this hairdo."

"You seemed experienced with this kind of thing. Are you a hairstylist or something?" asked Ochiai interrogated.

"Hairstylist?" replied her. "No. I'm just a hairstylist critic. I'm not very fond of it."

"Then, why you blabbing something that you cannot—Umph!!"

Narumi covered his mouth before his friend could say anything more, and smile languidly. "Just repair it, Misha. Don't hear his stupid comment. Hahaha…"

"Well," she smiled widely then used one of his scissors to do the task. "I hope I can do it."

She politely asked to borrow Narumi's scissors that Kei used to play all this time. Everyone saw her cut more slowly and inexperienced unlike the two others. The worst fact, she did it messily and the wig was shorter than ever right now. Kiri frowned with what she had done with that poor wig, but Narumi felt the opposite.

"Oh!" He shouted as if he got some clue from it. "I know what you want to make about."

He took the scissors off from her hand without asking, made the girl startled with his blunt force. Enthusiastically, the 'Genius Boy' continued her messy cutting and started to make a new form of hairdo. Now, the others frowned. They already started to become crazy when seeing the result of his haircutting.

It was a unique hairstyle. It was no longer thin and straight hair, but, got more volume and cut heel over. Although it seemed messy, the layer that Narumi gave made it slightly cool and elegant to its tip of the hair. The bang wasn't very long and fell over to the right in a cute manner. It is not as they expected, but the uniqueness made them couldn't say any word to comment.

"How is it? Is this what you want?"

She shrugged and smiled lovely. "Nah, it's better than before."

While they still observing the transformed wig from every angle, Kiri stayed in her place and looked at it indifferently. After a long silence, she spoke up weakly, "Fine," and closed her mouth again, admitted her unusual skill at hairstylist.

Ochi as usual checked everything. He rubbed his chin, considered the wig, then, came to Narumi and whispered to him.

"She got a strange taste of style and according to her valuation; she's a professional about hairstylist. Just who is she anyway? No ordinary model would have a capability like this."

"Well, she's not an ordinary model like you has estimated," Narumi leaned himself to the desk behind him. "I never met her for 10 years and I don't really know how she has been, before I saw her first appearance in a magazine. She was known as a genius model who became the trend setter in fashion and hairstylist because of her strange taste. But, her accuracy to tell how neat a haircut is her specialty. No one has gone through her expectations smoothly thus far."

The answer didn't suffice Ochi though. They're still uncovered questions which need to be answered. But, before he could ask, someone already drift his attention away.

"Really, it's like you."

They turned their head and looked at the source of the voice. It was Kei who now looked at the wig innocently.

"It is more like you. You used to ask this kind of haircut, right?"

"Eh?" Misha gaped that he read her heart. "How do you— I mean, how is it?"

"Well," Kei paused and tried to give some valuation from it. "It's good, but not nice."

Misha startled. The others gaped at Kei who's brave enough to give such a terrible comment to her creation. Kiri blinked with what she had heard, and then she snorted lightly. Ochi couldn't believe what his stupid friend had done, but Narumi just sighed and smiled.

"Well, except one people though. She can never beat that 'Kei'," said Narumi.

The Alix's boy frown in confusion, tried to understand the meaning of his sentence. In front of his eyes, he saw an experienced fashion trend setter perform her magnificent skill. It did silent Kiri and Narumi, his most reliable hairstylist he ever met. But, now she was brought down by only Kei's comment? A nail artist who just live to eat and sleep?

Her arrival to this college not only did open his eyes for something he never thought for, but also dragged him to a situation he never imagined to be.

* * *

**Somethings about Kei and her...??? Next! ^^**

**Please R&R!!  
**


	6. A Pile of Misunderstanding

**Yay! I came back! I'm sorry for a laaaatteeeee update. Hope you enjoy this! ^^**

* * *

In one day, the _Principessa_ had become the most popular girl toward the school.

Yes, she is very beautiful and elegant indeed which no one could give any words to describe her. Every smile, every steps, and every voice she gave, made the air somehow brightly in an instance. Even the girls were amazed with her and attracted by her first impression.

Truly gorgeous, even for the S.P members.

"Fuji Misaki, nicknamed Misha, from the _Metropolis_ magazine."

"No, Kazu. That's her nickname from us," cut Narumi suddenly, made Ochiai and Kiri looked at him, questioned. "When she was a little, she always say 'sa' as 'sha'. It was very hilarious at that time and especially if you saw her hairstyle— Puahahaha…"

Narumi was laughing out from nowhere, while the others were still looking at her, observing her every move. Like the people who gathered with her as she suddenly became popular, they have different kind of mixed feelings toward the girl.

It's not a like, but not also they hate her. So?

Kiri glanced at the blond hair boy beside her as his laugh was getting overboard and Ochi chose to get Kei who ate the chocolate bar nearby the window happily.

"Say, Kei," Ochi spoke up as he stood beside Kei. "Do you, by any chance, know her?"

The pineapple haired boy gave a question look. "Oh, yeah. A little bit. Why are you asking?"

"From where?"

"Ummm, she is very famous in all over the magazines that Narumi has. How could you not notice that?"

"Because I feel that you know her more than a model in magazines papers."

Kei break his chocolate into two and gave him an excuse for not answering. But, Ochi still patiently waited for him as he wrapped his chocolate and didn't finish it in a second. It was a peculiar behavior from gluttony like him to spare his own food for the next time. In the other place, Misha at last came to the S.P group after her 'fans meeting' was over. Another weird thing happened. Narumi suddenly took a can of juice from his bag and gave it to her without any words, as if he already knew she would need it. Kiri noticed the can and felt something stuck in her stomach as she saw that it was her favorite orange juice that he gave her. The silver haired girl smiled and uttered a "Thank you" word cutely which Narumi suddenly blushed.

That thing was enough to make Kiri stunned. A Narumi Shougo…is blushing…?

But, it didn't take any much time for another battle to occur, as the one called the "number one hairstylist 'to be' in Japan" is a person who loves to bark and shout. At that time, Kei was already finished chewing his chocolate and suddenly took off from his seat before Ochi could finish his words to ask him. He walked directly to the girl who giggled toward the Narumi who debated furiously with Iori and…

*slip!

The small hand suddenly slipped the half bar of his chocolate to the little bag that the silver haired girl clutched. It seemed the girl herself didn't notice it. But, that sudden movement made Ochi and Kiri amazed. They knew what it was, but failed to determine why he did that.

But, it wouldn't be have a meaning if she didn't notice the give, right?

* * *

"She, Kei and me are childhood friends," Narumi explained easily while his eyes were frowning. "Why are you looked so work up to know about her? And—WHY IS THIS PUFFY HEAD DOING HERE?!"

"Now, now. Aside from that, I would like—"

"So, you don't like if I'm being here?"

A sudden cut from Kiri quieted them down. It was a rare occurrence that Kiri would response toward Narumi's irritating shout. And more than that, she was pissed off.

"Err…" The boys looked so astonished with her drastic change, especially Narumi. "I mean—"

"If you really that fed up to see me, then why don't see that so-called-princess of yours?"

"Wha…? Hey, wait a sec! Puff— Kiri!"

But, his words were too late to stop him. As the time went by, Narumi and Ochi only could see her disappearance from the cafeteria and then exchanged their looks. The hairstylist took his seats again and scratched his head.

"Gosh! What's with her?" said him as he was still recovering from the shock.

Ochi shook his head. "Anyway, let's get back to the topic. So, who is she again?"

"I already told you, Ochi. She is our childhood friends since the elementary school. She was one of the mousiest girls in the class and always got bullied because of her hairstyle. You remember the wig yesterday? Her hair was messier than that."

The black haired boy blinked, so Narumi had no choice, but to continue. "Well, to be brief, she was my first client when I started as a hairstylist and Kei as a nail artist. Since that, we just coincidently played together. That's all."

"Oh, I see. And why did you call Koshiba-san with her first name?"

"Ah, that puffy— What…?"

Now, the atmosphere was changed as the topic did the same too. From Narumi's view, the icy glare from Ochi was reflected very clearly. And it was a pity for him that he didn't understand any of that.

"I wonder who you will choose better if it was between the silver haired girl and the one you called 'Puffy Head'." Ochi gave Narumi a sharp glance which made the boy shivered. "But, no matter who it is, it will be better if you put your hands off from our kouhai as soon as possible."

* * *

_Alright, I pissed off_.

She wondered why she was so angered by a stupid remark from a stupid person too. It was so unlike her, to be driven by a usual barking that she always could slap it away easily with her indifference. But, today she was so different. She was so sensitive. And she didn't understand why.

The one thing she did understand was that her mood was very foul today. As if she was—

Kiri suddenly stopped her step. _Oh, how come I felt this feeling?_ As she started to realize what made her angered, suddenly she spotted the silver haired girl as she walked to the garden. She was sat down under the tree, looked peacefully, like a fairy garden ascend from the sky. Although the anger to Narumi already evaporated, she was still annoying for her as far as she saw her. Kiri was continuing her way as Misha moaned and stopped her in her track to the school building.

"Ahhh… so hungry. All the interviews made me lose my time to grab some bite at the cafeteria. Now, there's no food left… Huaaa…"

Heard the soft voice of the little girl snapped Kiri. For few seconds, she looked at the girl who now looking at her surrounding, tried to find if there's some food fell from the heaven. Seeing a little of her real side, Kiri smiled.

"Oh?" Misha accidently groped her bear bag and got something unfamiliar inside of it. Her small hand took a bar coated with aluminum foil which she found as a half eaten chocolate. It wasn't a surprise for Kiri which she already knew from whom it was.

But, when she saw how passionate the girl looked at the chocolate, changed her mind at how the relationship between that girl and the boy had. She had a feeling that it was much deeper than she could ever think. Just who is… this girl and what are her relationships with these two boys?

More than anything else, the one who knew everything was sitting in the roof, looking down with the same passionate glance, satisfied with all he was doing.

* * *

*Rang! Rang!

The school's bell was ringing, determining that the break time is over. It was a good timing to cease the fire between the two boys in S.P which forced them to break down the topic and got back to the class. But, they were still refusing to talk with each other since they knew that they are rivals and gave a distance with each other. Well, it was just for a moment, till the silver haired girl reached Narumi once again.

"Narumi! Thanks a lot for the chocolate! I'm really so hungry."

And Kei came, not in the right time. His eyes were wide when he heard those words and sapped his heart. As he chose for not confronted it, he took his seat with a disappointment and opened his stationary box to take his candy to calm himself a bit.

"Huh?"

But, what he saw inside it astonished him. A quarter of chocolate that he gave was there, accompanied with a small of paper.

_It is too lonely to eat it by myself. So, let's have it together._

It didn't have any name or sign. And he noticed that half of his candies were gone along the chocolate appearance. But, it didn't matter for him. He knew it clearly for whom and what it wanted to state.

At the end, he was smiling.

But, he wasn't a type of person who let everything just got away like this.

As Misha was quarreled with the blond boy over silly things, he came to them without any notice. He opened the quarter of the chocolate and didn't spend too much time to do something toward it. When the girl was retorting Narumi back, Kei put the chocolate into with his hand to her mouth and wiped out some of the crumbs from her lips, aside of both of their astonishments, include Ochi.

"Come on," said Kei while smiled brightly. "The class already started."

* * *

**Ready for the next chappie? A little closer about Mishaaa... =D**

**And a little survey prediction! Ummm, will Misha be with Kei or Narumi?  
**

**R&R please! ^^**


	7. What doesn't kill you, make you crazy

**I really forgot to upload this. Hope you like it! ^^ So, about Misha...**

* * *

Everything that happened yesterday was bothered him. Bothered the most analytical and observant person from Special Project. Kazuhiko Ochiai.

After Kei's sudden move to the silver haired girl yesterday, the issue bugged him more and more each time he remembered it. That movement was, just like the half of his class said, _too close_ or he could say as _romantic_ for a couple of best friend. Even Narumi, the last person he thought to have _such_ reaction was also gaped at them, lost at words with the most of their classmates who seen them.

The reason behind that reaction was also bugging him. But, especially for Kei's case, is he really doing that on purpose or just teasing her?

_No, no, no. You just think too much, Kazuhiko Ochiai_, thought him to himself. Kei wasn't a person who bright enough to face a deep relationship. He must have been being childish toward her yesterday as if bragging that the most popular girl in the school was his childhood friends. What else could be inside that stupid pineapple boy except food after all?

Or is there any chance that his behavior just to hide something all this time?

Kazu stopped, in fear about what he just thought. He even didn't know how that idea was occurred inside his mind. He walked to and fro, grabbing his chin, realizing that something wasn't right. _What can that moron hide? Geez, why am I being troubled by him now?_

"Mister, if you want to buy some bread, get inside. You're blocking the way."

A sudden voice snapped the glasses man and made him faced a stern woman beside her who leaned her hand on a wood fence. He blinked a bit before looking at around him and then found that he stood in front of a home bakery shop, Fuji Bakery.

_Fuji…?_

"Ah, is this Fuji Misaki's house?" Ochiai immediately asked the blue haired woman when he noticed the name.

"Well, short of. Why is it?"

"Are you her sister? Is Fuji Misaki here?"

"Well, my sister has some photo sessions today with her company. Why are you looking at her?"

"Ohh… perhaps, nothing important."

The woman was now the one who blinked. And then, Kazu was startled as she suddenly moved her face almost few centimeters from him with furrowed brows.

"You're not her stalkers, aren't you?"

"O-Of course not, why at sudden—"

"Don't dare to lie. Or I called police."

"Listen, I-I'm just her classmates in Ryokufuu high school."

"Ahhh…," She moved aback and clapped her hands happily, before it went flat again. "Then?"

"I want to ask you something regarding her as a president of school body council if you don't mind," Kazu repairing his glasses' place in his nose and tried to remain calm. "And as a president of Special Project, I do have interest in her beautician skills."

"Special Project?"

She hummed a bit as if tried to remember something. "Ah, the one that Narumi told me perhaps." Heard the word 'Narumi', Ochiai's heart started to uplift. But again, she didn't give any respond that he expected to have. "So, what do you want to ask?"

"Err… Could we talk this at the inside? If you don't mind, of course." He a bit startled that she wanted to clear this long conversation while standing on the outside, looked by many people. Besides, he didn't want other people to see.

Especially from the Scissors Project's members.

The woman smiled. He already expected that she would refuse to prolong this any longer. But, he could only gape when the woman opened the fence and welcomed him in.

"Sure, come in. But, you must have some tea and snack here."

* * *

_Must_. A word of 'must' was something that he missed and didn't aware for its consequences. The word 'must' she said had other terrible trap in it, which now he has fallen.

"Well, please have some bread," said her lightly as she put down a tray full of breads and two cups of tea. "And you can pay the bill at the cashier there. So, what do you want to ask, handsome boy?"

One bread for one question. One bread for 500 yen. That was a bit exaggerating and the prices weren't fit at all. He sighed and took a piece ofbread to his plate while calculating at how making this conversation ran efficiently.

"So, would you please explain to me about Misha, Miss…?"

"Maia."

"Yes, Miss Maia. If you please."

"She is my sister."

Total silence. Kazu waited for few seconds interval before realizing that she was already finished. _Such a meaningless short answer…_

"Is there no anything else?" asked Kazu as he took the second bread.

"Well, to put it on, she is my lovely and amazing little sister. Say, why do you interested at her?"

Being replied by a question wasn't something he expected to come. "What do you mean, Miss Maia? Is there something bothered you when I'm asking this?"

"No. Not at all," said her as she took a bread. "And you should take two breads, young man. You already asking two more questions."

"So…," The man only could restrain himself before tried to do something rash, and luckily he was good on it. "The moment that I interested at her is when she was showing her fashion skills in the S.P room two days ago. Beyond my prediction, she has an extraordinary taste of fashion which formed in a beautician's style. I deeply moved by how she did all those things and wonder at how her taste grown in the first place."

"Hmmm…"

Maia sipped her tea. It seemed his strategy for not saying any question now was a bit gamble. But, he needed to do this as fast as he could, if he didn't want his money get ripped by this kind of game.

"She wasn't that genius from birth. She was just a tough learner about something she likes so much. Perhaps, since Narumi was around?" She played the edge of her cup and lost daydreaming on it. "When she was in the second grade, if I'm not wrong, the people always bully her for her long hair and called her 'The Silver Ghost'. She was definitely a shy girl who scared to say what's on her heart, so she couldn't get any friends in her school.

"One day, a group of boys bullying her and accidently cut her hair. Ah, I remember that since I enraged a lot to those stupid boys. At that time, Narumi was there and he was the same mischievous like those boys. But, that day he escorted her to home and cried 'I'm sorry. I should have done something toward it,' since his scissors was the one which have done all of that."

"And did he do something to replenish the incident? Like giving her some cut to make it _neater_?" asked Kazuhiko while playing his tone so he took only one piece of bread for those questions.

Gladly, Maia didn't notice. "Ah, of course he did. That noisy brat who tried to be the hero," Her voice rose up and suddenly became annoyed. "Unfortunate for him, he didn't save anyone day that time. He just cut messily and made my sister hair became worsen."

Ochiai could feel some of his tea spilled on his pants as he choked down to hear her words. _Narumi failed to cut someone's hair? _This was the most shocking news for him and also hilarious. He didn't know if he had such kind of… _past_ within him.

"Then, that Koshiba girl too, although her father is excellent. Really, kids those days always love to play without knowing the consequences, huh?"

_Wait! Koshiba…?! _Now, Kazu became tensed. He even forgot to place his cup to its tray and left in hanging on his hand.

And Maia knew it well as she smiled over his shocked face. "You maybe wondered at how we knew her family or at how she failed at that time. But, to be brief, Mi-chan's hair was definitely too short to be cut, so all we can do is just tidying the mess."

"And since that, she was using hat as her vital accessories. Poor girl, she was bullied a lot at school because of it."

"Perhaps, because of that, she tried to be the most beautiful girl in the world by becoming a model. Amazingly, she scouted by the fashion company in England," said Kazuhiko more to be a declaration than a question. But, when he saw Maia's face, he knew something was different. "Miss… Maia?"

Maia's face looked distant, refused to see Kazuhiko in the eyes for the first time. It seemed she was lost herself to her own world until she uttered, "If only she didn't remember him, perhaps everything won't be this troublesome…"

Ochiai stunned. _Him?_ Now, the only 'him' they were talking about here is only Narumi. Did something ever happen between them or…?

"By the way, glasses boy, it's time to tidy up." Maia suddenly got up from her chair and took empty cup into the tray. "Hope you like the breads and please just put the money on the table. And if you can't eat that much, I allow you to share it with your friends so they can promote my bakery shop."

_This woman…_ "Of course. I know a gluttony man who can wipe all these breads. He sure will love it."

"Really? Is he your classmates? Narumi?"

"No. Narumi won't ever eat that much. Kei does."

*PRANG!

A cup of tea was fallen. It was at the same time when the lady tried to take Kazuhiko's cup to the tray. Seeing the sudden fell was already shocked the glasses boy enough. But, what made him still on his place was Maia's pale and scared face.

"What… did you say…?"

Kazuhiko didn't reply. He just stared at her, tried to scan what was going on with her. As the awkward silence still occurred, at last he spoke out. "Is there something wrong… with Kei?"

Hearing the name was making her looked tense suddenly. But, it seemed she tried to restrain it a lot and went again to her façade. "No. I just remembered my frequent customer in the past. A boy with the same name."

* * *

"Breads! Breads! Breads!"

"Woahh, it's so yummy!"

"Kiri, you should take a bite. This is so good!"

Kiri took the croissant that Kanako gave her and started to eat silently. At Kiri's house, everyone was gathering there as usual. Since they didn't have any idea of going anywhere on that day, they decided to be lazy around in her house while making some ruckus.

And this was something Ochiai predicted, although he didn't wish it.

"Oh, I know this taste," said Narumi suddenly realized when he was in the middle ate his melon bread. "This is like Maia's bread."

"Maia?" asked Iori who was very sensitive to hear a lady's name, especially from Narumi.

"Oh, you mean, Fuji Bakery?" Komatsu started to realize the same thing. "I heard it was freshly opened a week ago nearby Ajisan's street. This is the first time I ever tasted it and it's very good."

"So, _who_ is this Maia?" Iori started to shine and got hopeful. "Ahh, her name is so _beautiful_. I wish I can see this new kitten—"

"She is Misha's big sister. And let me tell you, she is scary."

"Sca-scary?!"

Kazuhiko sighed. As he put his coat on the hanger, he planned to rush at Kiri and stole some moment to be with her, only to be stopped by Kei's presence.

"You brought lots of yummy stuffs today. Thank you, Ochi-kun!"

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"And by the way, why are you going there today? Is there something you tried to find?"

Ochi stopped. He turned his head fast and met Kei's unusual stare. Again, he was overwhelmed by that kind of mysterious moment and only escaped as the pineapple boy chuckled.

"The breads are good! You must be wanted to buy some for your grandpa, right?"

Now, an innocent smile. He really wondered which Kei he was facing today, a fool one or with something beneath him. There are too many mysterious things that maybe don't kill him, but enough to make him crazy. As he sighed and shrugged, he turned around and let it off as Kei's usual prank, didn't have time to mind it too much. But, what he found amazed him.

Kiri's eyes was put straight at his direction, no, Kei's direction. The glance was dangerous enough to thrust people into their soul, making him realize that the recent condition was no joke.

Something was definitely off between them, that trio.

* * *

**Next! Something worst happened to... Kiri...?**


End file.
